What is the least common multiple of 15 and 3? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(15, 3) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 15 and 3. We know that 15 x 3 (or 45) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 15 until we find a number divisible by 3. 15, So, 15 is the least common multiple of 15 and 3.